


Moments in Songs

by AnnNette



Series: Moments in Songs [1]
Category: Saving Hope, Saving Hope (TV), lintz
Genre: F/F, Moment in Song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnNette/pseuds/AnnNette
Summary: A collection of short Lintz moments that come to my mind when I hear certain songs.Not necessarily according to the actual order of scenes in the show. May contain some unseen moments too.Just for leisure reading, enjoy.





	1. I Will Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silasfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/gifts), [all Lintz fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+Lintz+fans).



> Summary : Sydney feels going away is the only solution for Maggie and her.
> 
> Song : I Will Always Love You (Whitney Houston)

“You are the only _almost_ that I ever think about…and I do think about you Maggie,” Sydney says in a shaky voice, her eyes never leaving Maggie’s face. The two of them are standing facing each other in the lobby of the big hospital that is run by experts in various fields.

“But we both know I am not what you need.” Sydney adds and she quickly looks down when she feels tiny tears pricking out the corners of her eyes.

She sniffles and then braves herself to look into Maggie eyes again as she says, “I wish you good life, joy and happiness,…and love.”

“ _I love you,”_ Maggie whispers.

“I will only be in your way, Maggie.” Sydney answers as she tries not to let Maggie’s confession of love change her mind.

“My way to what?” Maggie can’t believe what she is hearing and it shows in her questioning wide eyes. “It is _you_ that I want.”

“That might be true now, you might feel that you want me, but two years, five years, ten years down the road you might find out that I am not what you need after all. One day you might wake up and wish that I am a man who can give you children. One day you might wish for a strong man’s arms that can lift you up and protect you. I will be devastated if we are together and that ever happen. You have a chance to a normal blissful life and I can’t be the one taking it all from you.” Sydney says in a low voice as she gripped the handle of her briefcase tightly.

“So you _have_ been thinking about our life together,?” Maggie feels hopeful.

“I told you I do think about you, Maggie.” Sydney says and looks away to hide the blush she feels on her cheeks.

“Then why are you going away far from me?” Maggie asks urgently, her eyes are misty now.

“I told you. I don’t want to close your path towards a normal happy life.”

“Whatever that means, whatever you think you are doing right, I am not buying it.” Maggie argues with tears flowing down her cheeks.  

“Please don’t cry. I can’t bare it.” Sydney says just above a whisper as she moves closer and wipes Maggie’s tears away with her handkerchief.

“I am not good with goodbyes. You will always be in my prayer and my heart….and I want you to never forget that I will always…. _always_ …love you.” Sydney puts her briefcase down and reaches up to Maggie and embraces her tightly.

Maggie pulls back a little and looks at Sydney through blurry eyes. Then she leans in and gives the sweetest kiss on Sydney’s lips. Sydney kisses back. She lingers a little longer to memorize that lips that she will never get to kiss again.

Their hearts are full of agony and their teary sad eyes tell it all.

Sydney takes a moment to gaze into Maggie’s sad eyes before she steps away from Maggie dragging her feet and her aching heart towards the exit.

At the door, Sydney turns one last look at Maggie to memorize her eyes, her mouth, her smile, her whole being. And her heart screams in silent with pain.

“Good bye my love,” her eyes convey to Maggie.

  


	2. Within You’ll Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie feels so empty, never has she misses and wants someone so badly before as much as she does Sydney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Within You’ll Remain (Tokyo Square)

With Sydney going so far away across the continent, in an entirely different background, Maggie finds herself wonders aimlessly in the hospital hallways. Everywhere she turns she could see traces of Sydney everywhere. She responds to her calls and messages, and attends to her patients as brilliant as always. But far at the back of her mind she feels the deep hollow emptiness within. Throughout the day the nurses find themselves calling for her attention more than once when she sinks so deep in her mind. She seems very distant and _unfeeling_. When her friends ask if she is feeling alright and whether she wants to go for a drink with them, she says she is fine and just wants to go home.

Halfway in the grab car, she asks the driver to send her to a small cosy Chinese diner that she often frequents. She needs her comfort food; a warm bowl of chicken soup with long life noodles added with red rice wine.

While waiting for her order to be served, she drinks her drink and looks around the diner. Unconsciously she reads the quotes of wisdom framed beautifully and hanged on the wall. She has read them numerous times before but never have they given her that much meaning as this particular night.

 

On the first frame it says:  ‘ ** _Hold your hand, and grow old with you’_**

Maggie sighs.

She turns her eyes to the next one:  ‘ ** _The lovers are finally together, all shall be well’_**

“Yeah right, and mine is going away.” Her heart makes a tight squeeze.

The third one: **‘ _Fate brings people together no matter how far apart they may be’_**

Maggie blinks and starts to feel something.

But the fourth one unlocks something in Maggie’s mind.

**_‘When you catch someone’s heart, you will never be apart’_ **

****

Her lips quiver and her hands tremble. She bites on her thumbnail while her heart makes further plans.

The diner plays a soft love song in the background, she has never heard it before but it sounds like a Chinese melody with English lyrics. It could be a translated song for the sake of the non-Chinese speaking patrons like her though she did picked up some simple Mandarin from her father before.

The song seems to sing exactly what she is feeling right now. Maggie takes a deep breath and listens intently.

 

_Facing the world with an empty heart_

_I could disappear into the dark_

_And you were the one_

_Who could make my dreams come true_

_My dear, it's you_

“My dear Sydney it’s you,” Maggie says in her heart as she attacks her other thumb nail.

_When you're not around_

_My heart stood still_

_Within you'll remain and always will_

_Illusion says there is another man_

_Who would interfere into my plans_

When the slender beautiful waitress brings Maggie’s food, she murmurs _xie xie_ to her and the waitress smiles appreciatively back at her. As Maggie starts to sip the delicious soup the song goes to chorus.

_Wo ai ni… I Love You_

_Wo ai ni… I Need You_

_More than I ever did anyone_

_I've never felt like this before_

_Wo ai ni…I Want You_

_Wo ai ni…I Need You_

_We could be two lovers from the past_

_And the future is our chance_

Maggie’s vision becomes blurry with tears that if she doesn’t wipe it in time the tears could have been the extra ingredient for her soup. Her tight throat somehow makes the soup taste bitter and she has to swallow very hard.

Maggie dries her eyes and takes more of her soup to wash down the bitterness in her throat.

_When you're not around_

_My heart stood still_

_Within you'll remain and always will_

Something in her tells her that things don’t have to end between Sydney and her. She can still try to talk to Sydney about it. She is still around for the next couple of days and probably she is busy packing right now. Maggie can offer to help her as an excuse to see her.

With that plan hatched in her brilliant mind, Maggie quickly finishes her food. She asks the waitress for the title of the song so that she can purchase it for Sydney as a _going away_ gift or rather a _getting back together_ gift.

 

////

 

Sydney has already made arrangements to go to Israel to join a medical specialist centre in Tel Aviv before the tragedy that struck the marathon. When Maggie was hurt badly, Zach gave her a call to inform her because Maggie added her as one of the person to contact in her personnel data. Sydney came as soon as possible and postponed her travel plan to take care of Maggie until she gets well. And when Maggie was back at work, it was time for Sydney to full fill her engagement with the specialist centre.

 

////    

 

Maggie does not want to say good bye. Not a _forever_ good bye. She wants just a _bon voyage, till we meet again kind_ of good bye. She hops into another grab car and gives Sydney’s address to the driver. While in the car, she purchases the song using her smartphone and sends it to Sydney’s phone.

 

“ _Please listen to this,”_ Maggie types.

 

////

 

Sydney is in the bedroom when her phone chimes. She smiles when she sees it is from Maggie. Her tummy feels like a million butterflies are fluttering in her. She plays the song and gets back to what she was doing before.

Sydney stops what she is doing at the chorus, 

_Wo ai ni… I Love You_

_Wo ai ni… I Need You_

_More than I ever did anyone_

_I've never felt like this before_

 

Her feet feel weak that she has to sit on the bed to hear the rest of the song.

 

_Wo ai ni…I Want You_

_Wo ai ni…I Need You_

_We could be two lovers from the past_

_And the future is our chance_

 

When the song finishes, Sydney replays it three more times as if Maggie is singing those words to her over and over again.

Then there is a knock at her door.

 

////

 

Maggie is there at the door, looking with full expectation at her Sydney.

“I don’t want us to say good bye for...forever. I know you have to go now, I know you have your obligations and that you must keep your promise. But we can try long distance. I know how we can make this work. I was not sure before, but I am sure now. I don’t want to stop you from going, because I don’t want to hold you back from pursuing your dreams. But if you would reconsider, we can make _us_ happen.” Maggie says before she even enters the living room.

Sydney smiles adoringly at her and pulls her by the hand inside the room. She holds both of Maggie’s hands for a long time and just rubs their fingers together. Sydney is speechless.

“I am glad you are here, it’s so good to see you.” Sydney comes closer to Maggie’s space and encircles her in her arms around the torso. She embraces Maggie tightly and takes in her scent.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Maggie says just above a whisper and hugs Sydney tighter too.

"I’ve missed you too.” Sydney says and that is all Maggie needed to hear.

“Let me help you pack and I’ll send you to the airport too,” Maggie says.

“Okay…” Sydney says “and you can spend the night if you want to.”

Maggie pulls her head away just a little to look at Sydney to see if she means it.

Sydney gives her signature beautiful throaty laugh at Maggie’s wide eyes. Maggie amazes that that laughter never fails to intoxicate her.

“But first, come with me,” Sydney pulls her towards the bedroom and reach for her phone.

 

She presses the play button again and says, “Dance with me and give me the memory that will keep me accompany in a faraway land.”

 

   _Facing the world with an empty heart_

_I could disappear into the dark_

_And you were the one_

_Who could make my dreams come true_

_My dear, it's you_

 

Maggie’s heart melts first and then she lets her body melts into Sydney’s softness as they start to move together to the melody. The song was put to repeat mode as they dance the night away so close as if they are one body.  

The song says it perfectly for them. No word is needed except for “within me you will remain and always will, no matter where this world may take us.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone would read this, but I just put it here anyway.


	3. Three Years of Christmas and a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the song Alone by Jessie Ware)
> 
> Set around the time of Martha's memorial scenes and the scenes leading to it. Some unseen moments and canon divergent.

Maggie still can’t believe that Sydney is here with her. They both attended Martha’s memorial by the lake surrounded by friends and colleagues.

The night went well. It was a solemn send off for Martha; “her beautiful Viking send-off” Sydney had said.

The day has started with Maggie and Sydney circling each other; acting as if everything was normal and fine whilst instead they both felt turmoil underneath. Then Sydney had to proof her worthiness by helping Maggie to search for Martha’s ashes and in the process they learnt that they are both strong minded and they are both stubborn to their bones. But more than anything, they both needed and want each other. Perhaps they complement each other the best, but they didn’t realized that yet.

Maggie has been so clingy to Sydney throughout the evening, holding her hand or hooked their arms together wherever they go. Earlier, they had made out just before sunset at a secluded area, away from prying eyes after their talk.

They had so much to talk about; Maggie especially. She needed to know if Sydney is ever going to leave her again. She has tried to find love again and waited for it to come by; it’s like waiting for three years of Christmas, Maggie has said. After Cleveland, after Israel and now Sydney is finally back and making declarations about her feelings for Maggie.

The week had started with Sydney bringing in her ill sister to get Maggie’s help in the hospital. Then things moved to more personal level and Sydney confessed that she can’t wait to ask Maggie if they could be something because Maggie has been on her mind every day when she was in Israel. And Sydney bravely kissed her in the open for all to see. Maggie did not see that coming but one can clearly tell that she was smitten.    

Like a teenage girl, Maggie was dumbstruck and avoided Sydney for a whole week though she was the one who asked Sydney in the first place if she would like to get together, have dinner and catch up. But maybe Sydney’s declaration and surprise kiss were too much for her heart to handle at that moment. And it took a patient’s question to make them say that they wanted the same thing and it took Martha’s ashes to bring them back together again. Perhaps Martha was playing cupid as her farewell gift to her daughter’s friends and also for taking care of her ashes until the memorial.

And now as the night unfolded, Maggie stands near the bone fire with Alex to get warm while watching Sydney catching up with their other super doctors; Charlie, Dawn, Zach and Shahir at the other side of the bone fire. Sydney laughs and contributed some jokes of her own. She looks so different; happy and carefree. And she keeps passing a look at Maggie’s way and smiles when their eyes met. Maggie smiles back but she can’t help but feels a little jealous as she imagined someone else in Israel managed to change the old Sydney and not her.

Alex follows Maggie’s eyes and asked “you really love her don’t you?”

Maggie looks at her best friend for a moment before returning her gaze towards Sydney again. Maggie takes deep breaths and smiles nervously. She turns at Alex again and her wide glistening eyes tell Alex all she needs to know.

“It’s like waiting for three years of Christmas.” Maggie says to Alex.

Alex wraps her arms around Maggie and says, “I am happy for you, Maggie.”

“Hey, tonight is about Martha and you. Not me,” Maggie jokes as she wipes her eyes.

As if sensing some emotional exchange at the other side of the bone fire, Sydney looks at Maggie and catches her gaze. It is the most tender and most gorgeous smile that Sydney has ever given her. The flickering fire reflected in Sydney’s eyes and the longer they stare at each other, the looks in their eyes turn to something raw.

Sydney turns and says something to their friends that she has been talking to before walking slowly towards Maggie. As Maggie waits nervously Alex lean in to her side and whisper, “She’s coming for you, I’ll leave you now.” Maggie only manages to nod.

“You okay, Maggie?” Sydney asks with concern.

“Mhmm, I’m okay.” Maggie half lies.

“Can I take you home now?” Sydney asks boldly before leaning in to kiss Maggie on her lips with her open mouth; a surprise kiss again.

Maggie licks her lips and stammers. “Do you want to?”

“I’ve been dreaming about this for a long time.” Sydney whispers near Maggie’s ear only for her to hear.

Maggie catches her breath and swallows.

“And I’ve been waiting for you to say that to me for three years of Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short work, to keep the muse coming. Hope it's alright. Forgive the grammar errors and thank you for dropping in.


End file.
